zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rupee Medal
there is no discussion on where to get this medal unlike the other medals such as the cursed medal or heart medal? should it be listed where you could possibly get it? i remember beedles airshop having something similliar to a ruppee medal in it but i dont know if its a ruppee or bug medal as he changes his items he seles whenever: list of beedle airshop changes: 1. he sells out of an item. 2. (rare) it shifts to a new day from using a bed. 3. you make progress or buy alot of one item (example being buy alot of heart medals and he'll eventually sell a heart container / piece of heart for a very high price and you have to buy it to get him to sell said medal again) the rupee medal is not only not listed where to go but it also lacks a strategic use section, i think it might be a stub that could be added to since no one else seems to care about it. :Beedle sells the Bug Medal. Rupee Medals are found in random Goddess Chests somewhere; I imagine this has been left as a stub because nobody has bothered to actually find/remember which precise ones they were. As for a strategic use section, I don't think we really need one because it doesn't require much strategy in the first place. You equip it if you want more Rupees, you equip something else if you don't. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC) strategic use as in inventory management etc., which would be the best to combine itwith medals for farming and the places, if you should de equip your shield and put it in item check, if its worth more than a bottle potion being put back, and other things like that... and if no one cares about precission and dedication of relating skyward sword to its fanbased wiki, what fans are they? simply remember your last or most recent experience and post it, simple, right? :That's not what wikis -- encyclopedias -- are for. This is why StrategyWiki and its ilk exists. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:42, May 27, 2012 (UTC) oh yeah? WHAT ABOUT THE CURSED MEDAL that gives you the location RIGHT off the bat! :Location is encyclopedic. Item management is not. Try to pay more attention to what is actually being talked about. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:12, May 27, 2012 (UTC) im talking about commitment, the cursed medal has that type of section that tells you about said management, aswell as the location of how to get it, doubling of hw useful the wiki on that article is. this only has half the infromation, in the least it can say its general location if you find one on an unnamed island (example:) "southwest of fun fun island if you check your map" (example end) by having the strategic use section you not only help tell people where to find it whether locked or not, you tell how much frequent the drop is, what color ruppee it is, etc., which in term helps you the player: without the player all help to the wiki wouldnt exist, and i hope you know that. :I have no idea what you're talking about, because the Cursed Medal most assuredly does not include a section for proper management of the item. It tells you where to find it and what its functions are. The Rupee Medal is missing details about where to find it, but that's about it. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:25, May 29, 2012 (UTC) "effectively" it only stops you from using shields and potions (example ended) it tells you the location two "give *this many number here of* grattitude crystals to the *human demon dudes name here*" the location is as being a sidequest, if you know where the setting of the sidequest takes place THEN that is considered location (i actually found the grattitude crystal sidequest location completely by accident) but yes, that tells you how to 1. effectively use it and certain consequences listed. and 2. the location. :What are you even trying to prove at this point because it seems like you're just trying to be contrary ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 22:51, May 29, 2012 (UTC)